Conventional hair-care products, such as hair rinses to be used during shampooing, and a styling air or a brushing aid to be used in styling the hair, comprise a straight-chain alkyl quaternary ammonium salt, such as distearyldimethyl-ammonium chloride, in order to make the hair flexible while preventing static electrification so a to facilitate the treatment of the hair. However, none of these straight-chain alkyl quaternary ammonium salts can impart a sufficient flexibility and smoothness to the hair when employed alone. Thus, they are generally combined with various oils such as higher alcohols, glyceride, liquid paraffin or esters. However, it is unavoidable that the use of these oils causes a disadvantage, namely an oily and sticky feel.
On the other hand, silicone compounds, which are superior in smoothness to higher alcohols, glyceride, liquid paraffin and esters, have been widely applied to a number of hairdressing compositions. However, they are also accompanied by an oily and sticky feel.
Therefore, it has been attempted to combine a silicone compound with a straight-chain alkyl quaternary ammonium salt to thereby give a hairdressing composition which is excellent in smoothness and flexibility and has a high antistatic effect. For example, JP-A-No. 58-4709 (The term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application") teaches a brushing aid composition which comprises a specific long-chain alkyl quaternary ammonium salt and a specific cyclic silicone compound, and which prevents static electricity caused by the brushing and shows scarcely any stickiness. Further, JP-A- No. 56-99407 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,824) discloses a hair rinse composition which comprises a specific quaternary ammonium salt, a specific silicone compound and polyethylene glycol. However, each of these products is unsatisfactory since they give an oily and sticky feel.
Thus, heretofore, it is unavoidable that a hairdressing composition which is excellent in smoothness and flexibility would show an intense oily feel.
Further, JP-A- No. 61-267505 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,776) discloses a hairdressing composition containing a branched alkyl quaternary ammonium salt and ordinary fats or fatty oils. However, these products are unsatisfactory in providing smoothness, conditioning property and NON-oily feel at the same time. Moreover, since they are accompanied by an intense oily feel, a hairdressing composition such as a styling aid, a styling mousse, etc, have a good NON-Oily and NON-sticker feel can be hardly obtained.